Super Carlin Gaming Videos
'Super Carlin Gaming' is the official gaming channel of SuperCarlinBrothers. It mostly has videos of J Carlin, but it is not specifically a J channel, like Jonathan Carlin. Videos *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 1 - Enter Peaches *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 2 - Jamming Out *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 3 - I like shorts! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 4 - Someone will die.. *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 5 - Feisty Kids *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 6 - SO MANY DIGLETTS *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 7 - Dont try anything funny in the dark! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 8 - Golden Boy! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 9 - FANG UNIT ALPHA *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 10 - SELFDESTRUCT *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 11 - BURN! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 12 - Munchlax Breeding *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 13 - THUNDERBOLT *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 14: Kill the birds! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 15: REVENGE OF INFERNO *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 16: SILPH Co. *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 17: PEACHES AND GIOVANNI! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 18: Twig vs Sabrina *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 19: KOGA *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 20: Quest for Articuno! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 21: Roseki Arrives! *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 22: Donatello vs Blaine *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 23: The Final Gym *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 24: I HATE PEACHES *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 25: Team Re-Building *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 26: Victory Road *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 27: The Elite 4 *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 28: THE FINAL BATTLE *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 1: A New Journey! *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 2: New Friends! *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 3: The First Test *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 4: A New Shock *Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge 28 Pac-Man Challenge 1 *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 5: Fast Friends *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 5 Pac-Man Challenge 2 *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 6: Celery Attacks! *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 7: Ilex Forrest *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 8: Sonic Boom *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 9: Whitney's Miltank *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 10: Burned Tower of DEATH *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 11: Time to SHINE *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 12: Super Nova *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 13: Woes of Axelot *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 14: Bananas vs Tentacool *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 15: Focus Punch *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 16: Iron Tail *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 17: Safari Zone! *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 18: Battle at Lake of Rage *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 19: Cow Power *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 20: EXPLOSION *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 21: Revenge at the Radio Tower *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 22: Fang Unit Beta *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 23: Mother of Dragons *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 24: The Dragons Den *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 25: The Kimono Girls *Knights of the Old Republic 1 - Peaches McClain *Knights of the Old Republic 2 - Turning to the Peach Side *Knights of the Old Republic 3 - Peaches explores the lower city *Knights of the Old Republic 4 - Mission and Zaalbar Join the Team! *Knights of the Old Republic 5 - The Black Vulkar Base. *Knights of the Old Republic 6 - Dia's Distinguished Demise *Knights of the Old Republic 7 - Cantina Duels *Knights of the Old Republic 8 - Bastila's Rescue *Knights of the Old Republic 9 - Another New Team Member *Knights of the Old Republic 10 - Infiltrating the Sith Base *Knights of the Old Republic 11 - The Long Escape off Taris *Knights of the Old Republic 12 - Exploring Dantooine *Knights of the Old Republic 13 - Juhani Battle and More *Knights of the Old Republic 14 - The Hunt for the Star Forge *Knights of the Old Republic 15 - To Kashyyyk *Knights of the Old Republic 16 - Kashyyyk Explorations! *Knights of the Old Republic 17 - Jedi on Kashyyk? *Knights of the Old Republic 18 - Canderous You're My Hero *Knights of the Old Republic 19 - Peaches McClain, the Smuggler? no, the War Hero! *Knights of the Old Republic 20 - T3-M4? More like T3-M80, Right? *Knights of the Old Republic 21 - The Pledge, The Turn, The PRESTIGE *Knights of the Old Republic 22 - SPELUNKING *Knights of the Old Republic 23 - SPEALUNKING (part 2!) *Knights of the Old Republic 24 - The End of the Sith Trials *Knights of the Old Republic 25 - Tatooine here we come! *Knights of the Old Republic 26 - HK-47, TO BAATTTLEEEE *Knights of the Old Republic 27 - Anakin would have been so proud of me *Knights of the Old Republic 28 - Dragons and Star Wars *Knights of the Old Republic 29 - TO WHERE?! *Knights of the Old Republic 30 - LOL BYE BASTILICIA *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 26: The Phoenix Returns *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 27: Raikou Returns! *Pokemon Heart Gold Nuzlocke 28: Celery's Final Stand *Castle Crashers 1 - J and the Iron Peach *Castle Crashers 2 - FLAG BEAR! *Castle Crashers 3 - Bee Stings and Lightsabers *Castle Crashers 4: LAVA WORLD *Pokemon HeartGold Nuzlocke 29: ENTER THE ELITE 4 *Pokemon HeartGold Nuzlocke 30: ELITE 4 (Part 2) *Pokemon HeartGold Nuzlocke 31: THE FINAL BATTLE *Castle Crashers 5: BOBY TRAPPED! *Castle Crashers 6: TEAM GIRAFFALENT! *Castle Crashers 7: Super Corny *Castle Crashers 8: J vs Iron Peach Round 3! *Castle Crashers 9: THE FINAL BATTLE *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 1: Our Journey Begins! *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 2: Team Building *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 3: A Shiny New Badge *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 4: It's Time To Brawly *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 5: Journey to Slateport *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 6: Grapefruit Returns! *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 7: The Dustox Showdown *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 8: An Electric Shock *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 9: The Long Road *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 10: Fang Unit Gamma *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 11: The Imposter *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 12: Heating Up! *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 13: Showdown with DAD *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 14: Flo vs EVERYTHING! *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 15: THUNDER BOLT *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 16: CAN'T ESCAPE! *Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 17: Grapefruit Surprise! *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 18: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 19: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 20: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 21: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 22: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 23: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 24: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 25: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 26: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 27: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 28: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 29: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 30: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 31: *[[Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke 32: